The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber holding structure, an optical transmission module, and a method of manufacturing an optical fiber holding structure.
In the related art, a ferrule (optical fiber holding structure) including a through hole and a collar-shaped flange portion is used for an optical transmission module that performs optical transmission using an optical element such as a light emitting element and a light receiving element and an optical fiber. Specifically, the optical fiber is inserted into the through hole, and the flange portion provided on a proximal end side of a main body is brought into contact with a substrate (for example, refer to JP H07-336013 A, JP 2000-121885 A, JP 2003-248132 A, and JP 2010-164708 A).
However, in the ferrule described in each of JP H07-336013 A, JP 2000-121885 A, JP 2003-248132 A, and JP 2010-164708 A, the flange is provided on the entire circumference of an outer peripheral portion of the main body of the ferrule. Therefore, it is difficult to increase the mounting density in a case where a wiring layer is formed or an electronic component is mounted on the substrate in addition to the optical element and the ferrule.